


Type

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Spark Smut, Voice Kink, also Rizo says to add the warning that y'all might combust from overheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Soundwave's got a cru~ush~





	Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave/Barricade  
>  **Warnings:** Spark Smut, Voice Kink  
>  **Notes:** HAPPY BIRFDAY TO MAI TWIN! This is one of her fave pairings from Cracka, so I stuck it here in G1 to see what would happen. ^_^ Smut, obviously.

Soundwave had a 'type'. It wasn't looks or frame like with many mechs- how some were attracted to wings or chevrons, or wide shoulders or pretty faces. Though really, given his unique talents, no one should have been surprised to learn that he found mechs with pleasant voices attractive.

It made the first few times he heard Optimus Prime across the battlefield a little... interesting. Not that Soundwave _ever_ breathed a word of that.

As far as anyone knew, Soundwave was uninterested in interfacing, and most were too intimidated by his telepathy to risk finding out for themselves. Soundwave himself believed he was safe from all but the random bout of need. He worked with Starscream after all, and that distinctive screech worked better to cool lust than all the cold showers in the universe.

It was then quite the shock when the fresh troops from Cybertron arrived, and Soundwave found himself falling deeply in lust with none other than Barricade. Oh, he knew everything about the mech, including the very, _very_ secret fact that Barricade was Autobot Prowl's estranged brother.

But Soundwave had never before heard the mech's voice.

"Barricade reporting for duty," rolled from pale lips in deep, bass notes that left Soundwave's spark vibrating and his array jolting online with a downright painful throb.

An optic ridge arched under a rather unique double chevron. "Sir?" Barricade questioned, and Soundwave realized he'd simply been staring and relishing in the echoes rattling around in his processor.

Primus! To hear that voice against his audials in the dark of his berth...

"Soundwave," Megatron said, less question, more demand.

"Apologies," Soundwave said with a glance toward Megatron. "Odd interference detected."

"In me?" Barricade spread his arms and looked down at his own frame- stockier, more heavily armored than most Praxians, but still curvy and begging touch from a mech desperate to wring every last pleasure sound from him.

Soundwave shook himself free of the thought and replied, "Negative. Investigation required. Likely source, new human media." It did not stop Megatron from looking at him oddly, but Barricade accepted it and left to settle into his newly assigned quarters.

Soundwave moved on to the other mechs- two trines of Seekers and four other grounders. An odd number, which -strangely enough- left Barricade with a room all to himself.

Soundwave realized what he had done too late to change it, but even he had to roll his optics at himself. It was just that he had not desired anyone in a very long time, Soundwave thought. Just like with the Prime, he would grow used to Barricade's voice and all would return to what passed for normal in the Decepticon base.

~ | ~

Soundwave had not grown used to Barricade's voice.

The mech would speak on comms, and Soundwave would stop all he was doing to listen, careful to hide the physical reaction as rolling notes pooled between his thighs and slicked his array. Soundwave would enter the common room for energon and stay because Barricade was there and chatting to someone else. The deep voice poured into Soundwave's audials, warm and silky like heated oil, and Soundwave would have to sit and pretend to work on a datapad until his spike settled enough that he could walk without pain.

What was more, Barricade was, particularly for a Decepticon, likable as well. He was outgoing and had a cutting wit which he used with a master's skill, insulting another while still making the mech laugh. Barricade became rather popular. Mechs sought him out, and rumor had it a few had even tried to get into his berth. Skywarp was still swearing he'd get there- 'cute' Praxian sensor panels apparently being 'close enough' to wings to spin the Seeker's turbines.

Soundwave found himself jealous -an utterly unique experience- though he did manage to stop himself from thwarting the efforts of others to interface with Barricade. He was _not_ that pathetic.

Besides, they weren't succeeding without his intervention.

"Yo! Boss!" Frenzy shouted and snapped his fingers right in front of Soundwave's visor. "Primus! Where ya at?"

Soundwave growled before he could stop himself, field vibrating in annoyance enough to cause Frenzy to take a wary step back on the console.

 _Dad?_ Frenzy asked over their telepathic bond, instantly making Soundwave feel guilty.

_Apologies. I was lost in thought._

_Yeah, I noticed, and so did Starscream,_ Frenzy said, helm tilted subtly toward the watching and smirking Seeker.

Soundwave glanced without turning his helm, and... oh- Worse than Starscream was that Barricade was there too, and eyeing him with far more calculating optics than the troublesome Second in Command.

Soundwave scrambled to come up with something believable and settled on a light reprimand for Frenzy. "Intent focus achieved. What do you require?" asked with just the barest hint of annoyance in his tone for their audience even as Soundwave reached out soothingly to his creation.

"Sorry... Jus' ya weren't answerin' and it's been like, a while I guess... since ya were that deep in the signals..." Frenzy shrugged, playing it up a bit himself, then offered the datachip he had obviously come to deliver. "Anyhow. Beaky's latest."

"Gratitude." Soundwave took the chip and plugged it into the console as Frenzy gave him one last concerned look before hopping back to the floor and scurrying from the Command Center.

"How much are you processing at once?" Barricade asked, and Soundwave had to fight off the shiver that wanted to fluff his plating.

Before Soundwave could decide on an answer, Starscream cut in with a snicker. "None. He's getting off to the humans' weird music."

Soundwave tipped his helm to the side, leveling a flat look at Starscream despite the gratitude. Truly, the Seeker's voice was exactly what he'd needed. "Starscream: more crude than usual. Desire... alone time with Megatron?"

Ah, yes. That was what Soundwave needed. That inarticulate, audial-scraping shriek killed the rest of the telepath's lust, and he was able to return focus to his tasks.

Once Starscream stopped raving a bit.

~ | ~

It was getting late, but Soundwave was having trouble cycling down to recharge. Rumble and Frenzy were safe enough, both in the Command Center on duty, but Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage were out scouting. They were all surveilling different possible raid locations, and so alone, without backup, out there in the world. They were all capable, Soundwave knew, but he couldn't help worrying over them even as he kept his mental distance so as not to distract them.

Soundwave was _almost_ in recharge when a ping at his door startled him fully awake. With a frown, he rose to go see who it was, double checking his comms for any missed messages as he crossed the room. There were none.

"Evenin'," Barricade said as the door slid aside.

Soundwave stared, spark tripping over a pulse as several fantasies collided into reality. No. That was ridiculous.

Or was it?

Barricade held an actual decanter of energon in one hand and two carved _crystal_ tumblers in the other.

"Greetings," Soundwave said when he finally found the commands to his vocalizer again.

Barricade arched an optic ridge, and gestured with a hand into Soundwave's quarters. "Can I come in?"

Soundwave stepped back to allow Barricade to enter and decided that perhaps he was dreaming. It was incredibly vivid, and while he did have the mental control, lucid dreaming wasn't something he engaged in very often. He would rather simply rest when he was able to, but this was too tempting to turn down.

"Took me a while to figure out," Barricade rumbled, and Soundwave tipped his helm and followed the mech to his berth after securing the door's lock.

"Figure out what?" Soundwave asked, foregoing his usual filters. If it was a dream -because this would _not_ happen in reality- why bother with walls and filters?

Barricade, however, froze, red optics wide in shock, doorwings hitched up. "And now I understand the monotone. Voice like that and no one would be able to concentrate around you." He chuckled, a low, rolling series of notes which curled around Soundwave's spark, and poured the high grade as he smirked at Soundwave. "Been saving this. Don't know why, but then once I figured you out, I thought why the frag not?"

Soundwave took the offered glass, watching as Barricade sat on the edge of his berth. Bold. Particularly because there was a sofa in Soundwave's quarters with a low table before it. Such a place would be more acceptable to merely share a drink. "You did not answer me."

Barricade smirked, lifted his glass in a toast, then sipped the highgrade before leaning back on his free hand to sweep a considering gaze over Soundwave's entire body. "I figured out that you want me."

Yes. This was definitely a fantasy. Soundwave sighed, retracted his battlemask, and took a drink of the energon himself as he sat down next to Barricade. "And how did you figure that out?"

Another rolling chuckle, and Barricade leaned closer. "It's my voice, isn't it?" he purred, and Soundwave couldn't help the shiver that made his plating chime. "Thought so," Barricade said, smug. "If you don't see me, and I'm not talking, you don't hang around. You don't... freeze up." A dark hand waved toward the door. "Like ya did when you first saw me waiting out there."

Soundwave sipped at the high grade again, optics dim behind his visor, and shook his helm. "I am more subtle than that. You should not have detected anything from me."

"What am I?" Barricade asked, close enough now for his respiration to stir warm air over Soundwave's plating.

"Primary function: interrogation." Well, slag.

"Exactly." The high grade was taken from Soundwave's hands and both glasses set aside on the berthside table next to the decanter. "Can tell me to frag off," Barricade said as he settled back next to Soundwave, the backs of his fingers brushing down the outside of the telepath's upper arm. "I'll even leave the energon."

Soundwave tipped his helm, frowning at Barricade in confusion. "You would leave?"

"If you'd rather not have a bit of fun." Barricade leaned back on his hands again, and Soundwave realized it was to put his rather pretty frame on display. "Not a one-time offer either. Can think about it. I've got a habit of coming on strong. Not everyone likes that."

Oh, Soundwave liked it, but this was not... Why would he dream _this_? His fantasies usually involved himself pulling Barricade close, reassuring the mech he was desired, then pleasuring him senseless.

This was an awful lot of talking.

"I am awake," Soundwave realized, shock rattling through him, his optics brightening as he gaped at Barricade. Oh _slag_! He was _awake_. This was _real_!

Barricade stared for a moment then laughed. Hard. Before Soundwave could decide between humiliation and offence, however, the Praxian rolled toward him on his knees, one swinging wide to straddle Soundwave's lap.

"Say stop, and I stop. Tell me to frag off, and I'll leave ya alone."

"Don't stop," was all Soundwave could think to say as he gripped Barricade's waist and let the mech push him to his back. He was still caught between surprise and embarrassment, but like slag was he going to turn Barricade down. "You want me?"

"Wouldn't be here if I didn't," Barricade said, leaning down to nuzzle at Soundwave's cheek. "Fascinated by you. Wasn't sure at first about it. Pretty little Praxian, so I've learned to be careful, but then ya never made a move."

"I am Third in Command." Though Soundwave knew that was not it at all, and certainly rank had never stopped Megatron or Starscream from taking lovers to their berths. He had simply had no idea how to approach Barricade, or even if he should.

Barricade made a soft sound that meant nothing more than he had heard Soundwave before leaning up to stare at his visor. "Let me see the rest of that pretty face."

The visor was retracted as well, leaving Soundwave to blink up at Barricade, still a bit confused and knowing with his face fully exposed, it showed.

"You really thought this was some kinda dream, huh?" Barricade asked, and all Soundwave could do was nod as his face heated, no doubt tinting pink. Were his lights low enough not to- No, the blush showed. Barricade's grin and the light finger he dragged down Soundwave's cheek proved it. "Don't be embarrassed. I like that you want me that much."

Soundwave shivered as that deep voice poured over his audials. "You are not mocking me," he said, knowing it was true. His hands were on Barricade. All it would take to hear the mech's thoughts would be a slight nudge against his mind. Soundwave could certainly feel Barricade's emotions easily enough with the mech straddling his thighs, chest grazing Soundwave's. Barricade was flattered, aroused, interested, and while he seemed happy to tease Soundwave just a little, he also felt cautious of pushing too far.

"I'm not mocking you," Barricade replied, though it hadn't been a question.

"You do not fear me."

"Should I?"

Soundwave shook his helm. He did not want Barricade to fear him. Sure, he cultivated it in others to a certain degree, but it was the last thing he wanted from the mech kneeling over him. "Many do," he offered.

Barricade's smile sharpened and took on a darker edge. "I've had Autobots break and spill their secrets just by walking into the room."

Soundwave smirked before he remembered he no longer had his masks to hide the expression. Barricade was feared because he let Autobots lie about him, and Soundwave knew it. "I do not fear you," he said and ended up biting his lip as Barricade deep laughter rumbled through him.

"Good. I don't want you to." Barricade paused, gazing down at Soundwave for a moment before grinning again. "You really do like my voice, don't you?" he purred.

"Yes," Soundwave answered, the word almost breathless as another shiver overtook him.

"That could be fun. Where's it hit you most?" Barricade asked, voice dropped even deeper as he leaned in so that his lips brushed against Soundwave's audial. "Here?"

Soundwave's grip tightened involuntarily against Barricade's waist, a low moan escaping him.

"Good spot, but what about...?" A deep, rolling purr vibrated against Soundwave's throat as Barricade moved lower, and he gasped before moaning, need tightening around his spark and heat flooding his array. "That's a good one too," Barricade said, and Soundwave could practically see the smirk. "Maybe lower though."

Soundwave cried out, chest arching up toward Barricade's mouth as the deep notes focused right over his spark.

"Open."

Foolish though it may have been, Soundwave didn't hesitate, chest plates dividing and retracting to expose the reinforced armor of his laser core.

"No. Right down to the crystal," Barricade rumbled. "Gimme that light."

The thrill of fear wasn't enough to stop Soundwave from obeying, and a sharper cry echoed in off the walls as Barricade leaned right into his chest and hummed against the telepath's spark crystal. Strong hands caught Soundwave's and pulled them away from Barricade's head.

"Don't touch," he was ordered, the words thrumming.

Soundwave writhed, moaning, his fingers clawed into the berth padding at his sides as hot exvents and a soft tongue licked over his crystal. Everything was too hot, too much, too fast- too... _perfect_. He gasped and keened, head thrown back, heels scraping along the floor as he struggled against the blissful onslaught. Thunder rolled against his spark drawing the ecstatic vice tighter around it, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Soundwave knew Barricade laughed at him, but the _sounds_ against his spark sent it whirling and pulsing even harder. This was one fantasy Soundwave had never dared, never even conceived of, and he wanted it to last.

He did not get his wish. Sharp points of contact grazed down the edge of Soundwave's crystal as Barricade _growled_ and the universe shattered, taking the telepath with it. Soundwave's scream still rang off the walls as Barricade pushed himself up and claimed a deep kiss, making the telepath whimper and reach up to clutch at dark plating.

"Sounded good," Barricade murmured against Soundwave's lips.

"It was." Primus, was it ever. Soundwave gasped for cooling air, fingers curled into transformation seams to keep Barricade close. "More?"

"Spark? Or something else?" Barricade asked as he slowly trailed kisses down to Soundwave's neck.

"Anything you want."

A dark chuckle vibrated through Soundwave. "Dangerous offer there. I'm going to wreck you, sweetspark."

It was a warning and a promise, and Soundwave could only shiver and offer himself up in sacrifice. "If you think you can," he dared, because it was that or beg, and he did have _some_ pride.

Barricade only laughed again, dark and deep, then set about ruining Soundwave more completely than anyone else had ever dared dream about- more thoroughly than _Soundwave_ had ever imagined possible.


End file.
